wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Suzugamori Ōtsutsuki
Suzugamori Ōtsutsuki (鈴鹿守大槻) is ruling monarch of the underworld. He is also known as Hades, Ren Suzugamori's dark half, Lucius Artorius Castus, Cao Cao and the Beast of Revelation. Appearance Suzugamori has red eyes and hair. He wears a black mantled trench coat paired with a long sleeved shirt and jeans, both red during his first appearance and black jeans from his second appearance onward. Ren also wears a black choker around his neck. Beneath his coat Ren wears a small half-skirt around the waist that serves to hold his deck. His fight glove color is dark red. Personality Suzugamori is depicted as relaxed and controlling, acting almost exclusively through his own species. He shows shades of sadism at times, enjoying Girouette's sacrifice. When he was younger, he was quiet and soft-spoken. Generally kind and gentle, he appeared weak to others. When Suzugamori lived alongside his own species for 500,000 years and evolved, he was more concerned with order and the pursuit of knowledge and survival rather than war and conquest. He wished to conquer the multiverse and absorb it into collective hierarchy where every individual would work together free of conflict for higher pursuits. As such, had little value for individuality or luxury pursuits and often stripped its followers of free will. It was almost entirely concerned with survival and finding new ways to coexist or dominate both nature and humanity. His influence was far and limited enough to create the Galactic Eggman Empire. Abilities *'Shape Shifting:' Suzugamori is able to change his physical form at will. *'Dark Magic:' Suzugamori is the powerful god-like wizard with vast supernatural powers at his command. *'Fighting Skills:' Suzugamori is also a very skilled fighter as he managed to knock down several US employers unconscious, and even managed to strike Shouma down. *'PSY Qualia:' As a God of the Cardfight!! Vanguard Universe and King of Duel Monsters, Suzugamori is shown to have PSY Qualia and he can hear his card talking to him and this also causes his opponents to be slightly injured or fearful. Known Forms *Kraang *Triceraton King *Ten Tailed Phoenix Background Early Life Like Yahweh and Yula, Suzugamori Ōtsutsuki is formed from the ancient interstellar cloud of dust, hydrogen, helium and other ionized gases. After creating the Multiverse with Yahweh and Yula, Suzugamori Ōtsutsuki created the first demon, the first Druthulidi due to his jealousy of Yahweh's popularity and compassion. He was given ownership of the Underworld by Yahweh. Suzugamori despises the Underworld, as well as his job, finding them both gloomy, depressing, and overbearing. Because of this, he secretly plots to overthrow Yahweh and rule the multiverse with the help of the ancient clan of the Sith, Exorcists and the Card Fighters. Ninshu Era Before the Great Grand Civil War, Suzugamori Ōtsutsuki went to Dens to enter his own deep slumber for over millions of years. As Yahweh, Yula and Suzugamori fallen asleep peacefully, the dreams of Yahweh, Yula and Suzugamori had secretly created Crescent Mikazuchi and the Soul King. Great Grand Civil War During the Great Grand Civil War, Momoshiki Palpatine had accidentally discovered and awakened him along with his legion of card fighters. When learning from Momoshiki that the Konoha Republic was already on the verge of destruction and Yahweh's human partner's passing, he seeks an opportunity by telling Momoshiki that when the planets align eighteen years later, he will help him and partner to unleash the horrible Titans and that they would lead the Konoha Republic to victory and power. Realizing that this could be the opportunity to capture and control Yahweh until the end of the Civil War, Momoshiki and Eggman took Suzugamori Ōtsutsuki's offer in return to unleash the Great Mobian Purge. With the plan worked, Suzugamori allowed Momoshiki to ignite the rise of the Galactic Eggman Empire thus allowing the throne to fall into his hands and then bestow it to Eggman in return. After the Rise of the Galactic Eggman Empire, Suzugamori Ōtsutsuki's body parts were transformed into the first Gohma, Chimera Ant, Stinger, Hydra Hornet, Hellion, the Megagirus, Super Fighter and the Innominatus. Family *Yahweh- Younger Brother *Yula- Sister-in-law *Haoru- Nephew *Zatch Bell- Nephew *Zeno Bell- Nephew *Kaguya Ōtsutsuki- Great Grandniece *Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki- Great Great Grandnephew *Rock Ōtsutsuki- Great Great Great Grandnephew *Indra Ōtsutsuki- Great Great Great Grandnephew *Asura Ōtsutsuki- Great Great Great Grandnephew *Hamura Ōtsutsuki- Great Great Grandnephew *Raimei Ōtsutsuki- Great Grandniece *Yuki Heiwajima- Great Great Grandnephew *Jesus of Nazereth- Great Grandnephew (Deceased) *Shiki- Half-Creations *Ten Master Clans- Great Great Grandchildren *Druthulidi- Creations/Children *Gohma- Grandchildren *Chimera Ants- Grandchildren *Hydra Hornets- Grandchildren *Stingers- Grandchildren *Hellions- Grandchildren *Innominatus- Grandchildren *Meganulon- Grandchildren *Demon Cockroach- Grandchildren *Super Fighters- Grandchildren Trivia *Suzugamori Ōtsutsuki's name is derived from Suzugamori keijō, one of many sites in the vicinity of Edo (the forerunner of present-day Tokyo, Japan) where the Tokugawa shogunate executed criminals, anti-government conspirators and Christians in the Edo period *Suzugamori Ōtsutsuki is loosely based on Ren Suzugamori. Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Fanon Category:Deities